Ojos Verdes
by Prucita
Summary: Aquellos ojos verdes brillaron con picardía y atrajeron toda la atención de Bella - no sé que le puedes ver a un mocoso - Quien sabe y a lo mejor es virgen, por fin podré hacer mi sueño realidad - oh si acostarte con un virgen pff Bella estás loca.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente, son de la fabulosa, genialosa y diosa (no sé qué más termina en osa) Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía, espero xD **_

_Aquellos ojos verdes brillaron con picardía y atrajeron toda la atención de Bella, que se encontraba recostada a lado del árbol de roble, cerca del parque de su casa, suspiró como dándose por vencida._

_El ojiverde no quitó la mirada de la belleza de piel blanca y le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa presumida, seguida de una guiñada de ojo._

- Otro niño, ¿tengo cara de niñera o qué_?_ – _el crío a lo sumo estaría entre sus 17 primaveras, pero era alto para su edad, su piel blanca brillaba a la luz del sol y le daba aspecto de un ángel ingenuo que se cree diablillo , y guapo, muy guapo o tal vez no tanto, pero a Isabela le gustaban así, con cara de bebe, tan tiernos y si fuera virgen, mucho mejor. _

_Se mordió los labios inconscientemente, al pensar en ello, imaginando aquella piel nunca antes tocada por una mujer, enseñándole los trucos para hacerla gemir de placer, viéndolo tan inexperto y nervioso, y ella sintiéndose poderosa, toda una diosa a los ojos de él._

- ¡Chibolerasa! – _le grito su mejor amiga, sacándola de su pervertida imaginación.- _apuesto que ya te lo alucinabas en una cama. ¡Eres una pedófila!

- Hey no en mi cama, tal vez en un sofá o encima de una mesa - _le susurró-_ además esta guapo ¿a qué si?

- No, Bells yo no tengo tus gustos retorcidos, es más no sé qué le puedes ver a un mocoso que se cree la gran cosa y ¡no es nada! , ya búscate alguien mayor, a la hora de perder tiempo tú eres la ganadora_- Alice arrancó un puñado de la maleza y se la arrojo por la cara a Bella, quien concentrada en aquel muchacho no llegó a esquivar el ataque._

- _ALICE_ – _chilló quitándose uno a uno las pequeñas hojas de su cabello negro rizado_.

- Eso te pasa por roba cuna – _se rio su amiga ._

- Ya vale, aunque insisto, no tiene nada de malo, solo miraba, y ya sabes mirar no está prohibido.

_Bella se preguntaba que tenía de malo fijarse en chicos menores que ella, solo eran 3 o 4 años de diferencia, a lo sumo 5, y no es que ella fuera una vieja, apenas gozaba de sus tiernos 22 años, y tenía una loca idea en la mente, quería hacerlo con un "virgen" y sí que era difícil, muy difícil encontrar uno, tampoco no es que ella supiera mucho de sexo, ni se acostase con cuanto niño se le cruzara por el camino, pero una chica sabe, cuando un hombre alardea , aparte solo era una idea, no era como si lo tomara en práctica, ni nada por el estilo._

_Ella ya había estado con un chico menor que ella y todo no fue muy bien que digamos, la familia se metía, los amigos, una llega a su límite y decidió cortar por lo bueno, de eso ya hace tres años._

_Aquel angelito con cuernos, solo le recordó la debilidad por los ojos verdes, los menores y la tonta y ahora constante idea, de encontrar en este mundo a un chico virgen._

_Si, vale, eso no pasará._

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, todas las historias que escribo son cortas y trataré de subirlas lo más antes posible, gracias y chau 0=)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><em>Chicas, por fin llegaron<em> – Rose nos saludó amablemente e invitó a pasar a su casa, se le notaba algo preocupada y hasta quizá molesta, bajo esa capa de amabilidad que mostraba, he ahí la razón de que nos juntáramos con Alice en su casa, algo nos tenía que contar.

_Rose – habla ya, ¿qué paso?_ – le dijo Alice acomodándose en unos de los sillones de cuero negro – _si nena cuenta_ – añadí sentándome a lado de Alice y tomando un pedazo de torta de chocolate que Rose, había comprado.

_¿Saben que este sábado 10 de octubre cumplo mis maravillosos 23 añitos verdad?-_ habló enmarcando cada una de las palabras – _claro Rose, vas a armar la fiesta del año- _la alenté _– gracias Bella_ – me contestó_- pero hay un pequeño inconveniente_ – musitó_- mis padres de se van de viaje, para variar_- rodó los ojos_- y eso en si no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrada a su desaires-_ añadió_- pero lo que si me recontra jode es que me pongan de niñera a mi primo, justo cuando tengo tanta cosas que hacer_ – dramatizó- _la ropa, la música, la comida y lo peor de todo es que empezó a reírse y decir que yo era la que me comportaba como una niña, si me lo pregunta ese niño, es un idiota_

_¿Primo?_ – pregunté demasiado curiosa, Rose me fulminó con la mirada.

_No es Benjamín, Bella, y ni creas que a este te lo vas a comer._

_Hey solo fue un besito, no es justo, hoy, todo el día me han estado atacando_ –bufé mirando a Alice, esta empezó a reírse y meter su cuchara _– hace unas horas a Bella estaba que se le caía la baba viendo a un mocoso presumido._

_¡Ja ja! Muy graciosa_ –le saqué la lengua de manera juguetona- _y cual es problema Rose, yo puedo cuidarlo _– bromeé_- No Bella, te pido, es más, te prohíbo que te acerques a ese mocoso baboso _– Rose estaba furiosa, sus ojos azules relampagueaban de cólera y no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro insultando a su desconocido primo – _calma ya amiga_- la consoló Alice- _yo voy a ayudarte en la fiesta, sabes que soy una experta en eso –_ guiñó un ojo _– porque no llamamos a Emmet y a Jazz, ello pueden encargarse por un momento de tu primo como se llame y nosotras podemos ir de compras_- los ojos le brillaron – _aún no he comprado nada para tu fiesta y estoy segura que si no la obligamos a Bella ir con nosotras_ – me miró de reojo – _capaz y viene con unos jean gastados y unas zapatillas rotas_ – se mofó- _muy graciosita cara de duende_ – Alice me sacó la lengua y cogió uno de los cojines para tirármelo por la cara – _que manía la tuya de tirarme cosas en la cara _– hablé sobándome la nariz _– yo no tengo la culpa que seas tal lenta para esquivarlo_- se volteó hacia Rose y continuó – _entonces que nos vamos._

_Hay que llamar a los muchachos a ver si nos pueden hacer ese favor – suspiro Rose_

_Estoy segura que no se negaran, Rose, no te preocupes, necesitas distraerte- _le respondió Alice, sacando su celular de su cartera Gucci fuchi o como se llame-

_¿Amorcito?-_ dijo con voz empalagosa – _si estoy en casa de Rose, vamos a salir con Bella, ¿estás ahí con Emmet? ¿van a ir a lo del beisbol? Pueden llevar a su... de verdad o claro, está bien, vale, gracias amor, te debo una, si, oh yo también, mucho mucho._- me volteé hacia el rostro de Rose y me metí el dedo en la boca en gesto de vómito, Rose no pudo evitar reírse.

_Ya chicas, todo listo, Emmet ya tenía pensado invitar a tu primo al juego de Beisbol, dice que le cae bien, no sabía que ya se conocían – _dijo Alice _– Cuando el idiota llegó, Em estaba aquí conmigo y parece que se cayeron bien ¡hay hombres! _– murmuró- _en fin, vámonos ya._

No podía evitar seguir bostezando, había dormido bien, pero esto de las compras me daba sueño, sí que no iba conmigo, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mientras las chicas se probaban infinidad de vestidos, yo ya había encontrado el mío rapidísimo, al entrar, tomé lo primero que vi y listo, estaba pensando en tomarme una siestecita cuando sonó el celular de Rose.

_Bella contesta tú porfas, seguro es Em _– y tenía razón estaba a punto de decirle ¡hey Em que fue! Cuando una voz completamente desconocida y sedosa me habló_ – primita, ¿a qué hora vas a llegar a casa?, no tengo llave y tengo hambre, supongo que sabrás cocinar ¿no? aunque dudo mucho que sepas si quiera hervir agua- _así que era el primito de Rose, esto sí que iba a ser divertido.

_Hola, Rose está ocupada, habla su amiga, ¿cuál es tu nombre __**primito**__?- _me reí bajito

_Edward para servirte princesa, espero que tú si sepas cocinar-_ estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sentí que me quitaban el celular – _Amor en un hora estaré llegando_ – a Rose se le desencajó el rostro cuando escuchó la voz proveniente del celular y me fulmino con su mirada- Ah eras tú como te llames, ah no tienes que comer, ese no es asunto mío, llegaré por la noche, no sé ni me interesa y pásame con Emmet – Alice salió del vestidor y se me acercó –_ ¿qué le pasa?_ –preguntó-_ últimamente Rose está insoportable_ – le susurré a mi amiga _– está estresada, tú sabes que ella no es así- _suspiró_- ponte en su lugar, sus papás siempre se van de viaje cuando son fechas especiales para ella y ahora tiene que cuidar de su primo, que dicho sea de paso parece que lo único que hace es fastidiarla – a mí me parece divertido- _sonreí, Alice rodó los ojos –_ hay Bella ni se te ocurra fijarte en él, por lo que veo, Rose aun no olvida como le rompiste el corazón a su otro primito – _me miró seriamente _– y dale con eso, que solo fue un besito y estábamos jugando a la botella y fue hace como cuatro años, que lo supere._

_Eres una descarada Isabella Swan –_ se rio Alice- _apropósito que vas a comprar_ –

_Esto –_ le señale el vestido azul que tenía puesto encima como si fuera una manta.

_Esta lindísimo,¿ dónde lo encontraste?- _habló alegremente

_Oh tardé muchísimo, créeme._

_Chicas tengo hambre, vamos a un Restaurant – _Rose se unió a nuestra charla

_Pero tu primo ¿qué va a comer? – _pregunté haciéndome la ingenua

_Estoy segura que quieres que te coma a ti –_ me susurró al oído Alice y yo le tire un codazo.

_Bella no hagas que te responda y vámonos-_gruñó Rose

_Ok ok no te dije nada_

_Pero lo pensaste – _siguió molestando Alice. Y sí que tenía razón, no dejaba de pensar quien podría ser ese tal Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Apuesto a que ya sacaron quien es Edward verdad? Jajajajaja,, nos leemos pronto bye<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**hola de nuevo! :) nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegamos a casa de Rose, pudimos apreciar que en su puerta habían tres figuras masculinas recostadas sobre la pared, sabía que uno de ellos era Edward <em>– sonreí<em>- esto iba a ser divertido.

_Prométeme que te vas a portar bien Bella – _me susurró al oído Alice, yo solo le guiñe un ojo.

_No sé porque presiento que esta noche, aún no ha terminado- _suspiró Alice – _no sabes como confío en tu sexto sentido amiga, estoy segura que en alguna vida pasada, fuiste psíquica_ – me mofé – Alice rodó los ojos.

No podía ver con claridad a los chicos ya que la sombra de la noche los protegía, más cuando estuve cerca, no pude creer lo que vieron mis ojos, tuve que restregármelos y abrirlos nuevamente.

_No puede ser_- susurré

_Ese no es el chico del parque_- se sorprendió Alice, ella también lo había reconocido

_¿Qué parque? ¿qué chico?¡ oh no Bella!, no me digas que ese era el chico que dice Alice por el que estabas babeando _– Rose se quedó boquiabierta y me fulminó con la mirada

Cuando por fin llegamos hasta donde se encontraba los tres apuestos galanes, Alice corrió a los brazos de Jasper, el rubio de la mirada serena, mientras que Rose se quedó unos segundos para susurrarme _– ese mocoso no Bella_ – gruñó bajito _– búscate otro_ – terminó de decir yéndose a los brazos musculosos de Emmet, el moreno de la sonrisa infantil.

_Que no hay abrazo para mí_ – comento divertido el apuesto Edward con su cabello cobrizo despeinado casualmente, sonrisa torcida y aquellos ojos verdes que me deslumbraron en aquel parque, aquellos ojos dignos de doblar las rodillas a cualquier chica, incluyéndome.

Rose susurró_ idiota_, mientras seguía besándose apasionadamente con su hombre mono.

_Deberás resignarte a un apretón de manos_ – le dije sonriente – _Soy Bella, hablamos hace poco por el celular._ Edward tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta sus labios dándome un casto beso

_– hola bellísima_ – sus ojos verdes me tenían totalmente hechizada, superaba con creces los ojos de mi antiguo ex, como se llame; Alguien carraspeó y retiré de inmediato mi mano suponiendo que había sido Rose.

_Sí que eres rápido Eddie_ -se carcajeó Emmet dándole un ligero palmazo en la espalda a Edward, él por su parte no desvió la mirada de mí, ni un ápice, he de confesar que aquel niño me ponía algo nerviosa, pero, no lo suficiente como para desviar mi mirada, desafortunadamente, Rose interrumpió nuestro jueguito haciendo demasiada ruido al abrir la puerta.

_Se van a quedar afuera o que _– masculló, Emmet nos miró y se encogió de hombros y guiñándonos un ojos nos dijo

– _no sé preocupen, yo me encargo de mi Barbie_- acto seguido salió tras ella y la cargó, rose empezó a chillar y todos los demás nos unimos a la estruendosa risa de nuestro querido y fortachón amigo Emmet.

_Chicos que tal noche de películas_ – sugirió Alice cuando nos hallábamos ya cómodos en la sala de Rose haciendo zapping en la TV.

_A mí me parece bien _– opiné – de todas formas, le dije a Charlie que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Rose – me encogí de hombros.

_De ninguna manera Bells, lo siento _– puso una muy fingida cara de consternación – _No tengo cuarto disponibles, desde que llegó cierto intruso a MI casa_ – miró de reojo a Edward.

_No hay problema primita, ella puede dormir en mi habitación _– añadió Edward lanzando su mirada picara.

_Ya quisieras _– añadí divertida

_Porque serás tan mal pensada, no me dejaste terminar de hablar _– me miró también divertido – _iba a decir que dormiría en el sofá._

_Por mi puedes dormir en la caseta del perro _– añadió Rose sarcásticamente.

_Pero amor no tienes perro, angelito _– le dijo un extrañado Emmet y Jasper rodó los ojos, Emmet a veces podía ser muy inocente, o tal vez solo se hacia el tonto.

_Pues si tuviera, ahí dormiría - _siguió Rose_  
><em>

_El vecino tiene un perro, a lo mejor y te presta la caseta – añadió Alice sonriente._

_Todos están en contra mía o solo me parece – _preguntó Edward haciéndose el inocente_ – yo no te he hecho nada primita Rose, créeme, yo no quería venir acá- _la mirada de Edward cambió, y pude ver solo por un instante, ¿un atisbo de dolor? Quizá solo lo imaginé. Después de ello, decidimos quedarnos todos en casa de Rose, ver dos pelas, **Hachico**, siempre a tu lado, una pela que no volveré a ver nunca más, demasiado triste para mi gusto y** ¿Qué pasó ayer?**, comedia demasiado graciosa, pero, no pude terminar de verla completa, el cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo y los ojos cedieron a los brazos de Morfeo, pero, antes de caer en la inconciencia del sueño, pude notar como unos fuertes brazos me llevaron hasta un lugar blando, pudo ser un lecho de algodón o pluma, o tal vez solo una cómoda cama , mis ojos se entreabrieron solo un instante para distinguir al esmeralda y escuchar una hermosa voz susurrarme – _duerme bella_ – luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p><strong> Y que tal, ¿qué les pareció? Quisiera saber si en realidad les gusta la trama, para seguir con la historia o no sé<strong>

**bueno nos leeremos en el siguiente cap, si quieren.**

**chau y gacias por su tiempo**

**Prucita.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lo sé, van a matarme... me he demorado harto en actualizar …y lamento informar que cerrare mi pagina del

Pero.. Seguiré con los fics... Desde mi página en facebook

.com/pages/Hogwarts-La-Revoluci%C3%B3n-de-los-Fr%C3%ADos/128831587238894?ref=tn_tnmn

Esta es la pagina espero verlas por ahí...Subiré todas mis historia... y empezaré de nuevo..

Espero me apoyen.

Muchas Gracias...

Son geniales.

Posdata: si quieren insultarme y tirarme tomatazos les dejo mi facebook xD

.?id=553771205


End file.
